Notre secret
by hathor2
Summary: Sasuke veut dévoiler un secret le concernant lui et Naruto, à sa manière.  Résumé trop naze comme d'hab


_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici une petite fic song sur mon couple préféré... le SASUNARU !_

_C'est une petite parenthèse par rapport à mon autre fic, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Comme vous le savez les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage._

_Résumé : Sasuke veut dévoiler un secret le concernant lui et Naruto, à sa manière. (Résumé trop naze comme d'hab)_

_Référence chanson utilisé : SHY'M " La première fois"_

_Bonne lecture !_

**NOTRE SECRET... DEVOILé... **

Sasuke était rentré au village depuis des mois, oh pas tout seul. Naruto l'avait comme à son habitude pourchasser et ils s'étaient battus. Leur combat les avaient laissé à moitié mort mais le plus important dans l'histoire c'était que c'était Naruto qui avait gagné. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son ex-coéquiper le pourchasser pour le ramener au village, près de ses amis, mais surtout près de lui. Ce village qui lui avait causé tant de malheur depuis qu'il avait 7 ans, faisant passer son frère pour un assassin patricide. Madara lui avait raconté la vérité et il voulait se venger. Mais pourquoi Naruto voulait à tout prit l'arrêter... Lui qui n'était devenu que noirceur.

_Flash-back :_

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi veux-tu... à tout prix... sauver mon âme ?

Le Blond s'était avancé vers lui en rampant avec difficulté et lui dit :

- Parce que tu n'es pas mauvais... Il y a encore du bon en toi...

- Mais... mais le village à trahit mon clan...

- Non, le village ne sait rien... Les seuls responsables étaient Danzo, et les deux croûtons du Conseils... Ils ont forcé la main du Sandaime... Danzo, tu l'as tué... Les deux autres... Oba-chan... les a fait arrêter, elle a retrouvé des documents... cachés par le Sandaime...

- Pourquoi... Tu ne m'as pas laissé tombé... ?

- Pourquoi ?

S'il avait pu le faire, il lui aurait hurlé tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mais il ne fait que lui dire près de son oreille, tellement il était faible...

- Parce que tu étais... et tu es toujours... mon ami... comme un frère... et... et plus que ça Baka...

Ce dernier resta interdit devant la révélation du Blond. Il tourna son visage pale vers celui de Naruto et vit des larmes...

- Tu pleures... Mais pourquoi... je n'en vaux pas la... peine... et tu... tu m'as battu... tu devrais être... content...

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Naruto le souleva par le col et lui cria ses sentiments.

- Parce que t'ai plus important que n'importe qui... C'est par ce que je t'aime idiot ! Je t'aime...

Et il le lâcha s'éloignant tant bien que mal de lui.

« Il m'aime... »

Et Sasuke le vit s'effondrer, inconscient... C'était la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombre également dans l'inconscience.

Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, attaché au lit, son chakra sceller. Naruto était dans la même chambre mais ce dernier était dans un coma léger.

Tsunade avait été averti de son début de réveil et elle était là à côté du lit, le regard sérieux.

- Enfin réveiller !

- Hokage-sama, fit-il d'une manière froide mais mal assuré.

- Tu as de la chance Sasuke ! De la chance d'avoir des amis important et surtout un...

Il tourna son visage vers celui endormi du Blond.

- Tu as été retirer du BingoBook, il y a de cela des semaines en compensation de ce tu as fait avec Danzo et Oroshimaru. Tu es rétablis dans tes fonctions de ninja, mais tu resteras un certain temps un genin... dit-elle en défaisant les liens.

- Et si je ne veux pas rester...

- Tu es libre de partir, nous te rendrons à la vie civile, mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'il te poursuive encore... Alors qu'il a déjà tant souffert par ton absence et pour tout ce qu'il a pris à ta place pour te défendre...

Il resta silencieux un moment puis demanda :

- Comment va-t-il ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Tu l'as salement amoché, bien plus que ce qu'il t'a fait... Kyubi l'a mis dans le coma pour pouvoir réparer toutes les lésions...

- Pourquoi... j'ai fait ça ? Fit-il alors que des larmes commencés à couler.

Tsunade resta silencieuse l'observant un moment avant de dire :

- Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi ?

- Oui... Il... Il me l'a avoué... par la colère...

- Et ?

- J'en sais rien sur ce que je ressens...

- Moi je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui même si toi tu ne veux l'admettre... Tu l'aimes... Comme lui t'aime...

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai... A chaque fois que vous avez été en présence tu n'as rien fait, si ce n'est de la provocation. Tu aurais pus le tuer de suite quand il t'a retrouvé la première fois mais tu n'as pas réellement bougé... quand tu devais récupérer le rouleau de guérison pour Oroshimaru tu l'as aidé... Plus d'une fois tu l'as aidé... Tu tiens trop à lui pour vouloir réellement sa mort, sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est...

Et cette vérité l'avait frappé comme un boomerang. Elle était resté avec lui encore un peu, débloquant le chakra puis retourna à son bureau.

Sasuke avait décidé de rester au village et il veilla Naruto malgré ses propres blessures depuis que Tsunade l'avait quitté. Son ami ne se réveilla que plus d'une semaine après leur retour. Et la première chose que Sasuke fit, c'était de sceller ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Ce dernier avait cru à une mauvaise blague mais Sasuke lui avait, pour la première fois, ouvert son coeur... et depuis ils étaient ensemble.

_Fin Flash-Back !_

Personne ne savait de leur relation si ce n'était Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura et Saï. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il était ensemble mais personne n'avait rien vu car ils se faisaient discret. Cependant beaucoup avaient remarqué que Naruto avait vraiment retrouvé la joie de vivre et que Sasuke avait appris à sourire et à rire. Ils avaient juste mis cela sur le faite de la présence du Blond.

Sasuke voulait faire connaitre son bonheur à tous ses amis, qui l'avait soutenu après son retour mais c'était Naruto le problème... Il ne se sentait pas près de faire un Coming-out. Il avait peur de ce que penserez les autres Rookies.

Alors avec l'aide de Tsunade, Sakura et Kakashi, il organisa une petite fête. Cela allait se passer le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'en avait plus fêté depuis son départ du village, et il comptait se faire un cadeau : avouer son amour pour le jeune Blond qui partageait son coeur et son lit.

La fête battait son plein et la musique résonnait dans la demeure de la famille Uchiha. C'est alors que démarra une chanson et Sasuke bloqua Naruto contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tais-toi et écoute Usuratonkashi !

Et Sasuke repris à tutette les paroles de la chanson. Les autres regardaient la scène sans rien comprendre.

**Ton regard sur moi  
Tell'ment doux et chaud  
Te sentir contre moi  
Me fait perdre les mots  
Savourer l'instant  
Apprécier le moment  
Penser au présent  
Te caresser tendrement  
Oublions nos manies, nos habitudes  
Partons loin  
Laissons à la folie sa latitude  
Ça m'plait bien  
Oser comme personne n'ose  
Abandonner la prose  
Ne dis rien en silence  
Offrons-nous la dernière danse**

Mais il comprirent vite avec les paroles de la chanson. Naruto blémit et voulu s'écarter mais Sasuke le retint facilement, aussi Naruto continua d'écouter les paroles...

**[Refrain]  
Tell'ment beau le souvenir  
De nos premiers pas  
Tell'ment chaud ton sourire  
Quand tu me revois  
Redessiner chaque jour  
Comme si c'était le premier  
La première fois  
La première fois comme ça**

**Ton parfum sur moi  
Me défile tant d'images  
Mon carnet sur toi  
N'a bientôt plus de pages  
Trop de phrases, trop de mots  
Certains en rouge, en mémo  
Des dates en vrac  
Des soirs qui marquent  
Qu'on s'est donné en cadeau  
L'envie de toi, l'envie de nous  
L'envie de partager  
Ces moments, seul(e),  
Où tard le soir à nous je rêvais  
Aux moindres instants  
La douceur des moments  
Le désir intense  
Les mémoires d'une dernière danse **

Cela ne faisaient plus de doute pour les invités, Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensemble, en couple...

**[Refrain]  
Tell'ment beau le souvenir  
De nos premiers pas  
Tell'ment chaud ton sourire  
Quand tu me revois  
Redessiner chaque jour  
Comme si c'était le premier  
La première fois  
La première fois comme ça**

**La première fois comme ça (comme ça nan, comme ça nan)  
La première fois comme ça (comme ça nan, comme ça nan)  
La première fois comme ça (comme ça nan, comme ça nan)  
La première fois comme ça**

**Oublions nos manies, nos habitudes  
Partons loin  
Laissons à la folie sa latitude  
Ça m'plait bien  
Oser comme personne n'ose  
Abandonner la prose  
Ne dis rien en silence  
Offrons-nous la dernière danse**

Naruto se mit à caresser la joue de son amant en souriant légèrement.

**[Refrain]  
Tell'ment beau le souvenir  
De nos premiers pas  
Tell'ment chaud ton sourire  
Quand tu me revois  
Redessiner chaque jour  
Comme si c'était le premier  
La première fois  
La première fois comme ça**

**[Refrain]  
Tell'ment beau le souvenir  
De nos premiers pas  
Tell'ment chaud ton sourire  
Quand tu me revois  
Redessiner chaque jour  
Comme si c'était le premier  
La première fois  
La première fois comme ça (comme ça nan, comme ça nan)**

**La première fois comme ça (comme ça nan, comme ça nan)  
La première fois comme ça (comme ça nan, comme ça nan)  
La première fois comme ça (comme ça nan, comme ça nan)  
La première fois comme ça.**

Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement à la fin de la chanson et ils reçurent une vague d'applaudissement et de félicitations.

Le secret était dévoilé, et ils pouvaient dés à présent exposer leurs sentiments facilement devant leurs amis, sans honte.

Ils étaient devenu un couple plus épanoui que jamais.

**FIN**

_Alors vous a-t-elle plut ? Donnez moi votre avis._

_Bisous et à bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
